Split Destiny
by Net-Girl2
Summary: Twin sisters waiting to become slayers. When one is called, the other goes on a 'take over the world' rampage, so the slayer seeks help in AI. Takes place a little after 'The Price', with a non-evil Connor. My first A;ts fic-Please review.


Title: Split Destiny  
Author: Net-Girl  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Twin sisters were both waiting to be called as Slayers. An unknown prophecy was undetailed about who would 'get the gig', and when one gets called, the other is furious and goes on a 'take over the world' rampage. AI has to help take care of the 'evil twin', in a case of split destiny.  
Pairings: Cordy/Groo and F/G is mentioned, but there isn't a main focus until later, which will probably be Torie/Connor.  
Spoilers: Takes place after "The Price" and throughout the rest of the season. Connor is there (in his 16 year old self), and isn't trying to kill Angel or the gang anymore and is fighting for the cause of good. If you've seen The Price (because Connor comes back) then you're okay. Ignore anything else about the big bads in S3 Angel (that means Holtz, or Sahjhan or whatever). Connor is good in this fic-I don't know how he'll be on A:ts, but that's not important. Wesley isn't in it, due to obvious reasons. (Well, duh!)  
  
- - - - -   
  
  
A swift sidekick in the stomach sent the vampire flying into the alley. She pulled the stake from her jacket sleeve, grabbing ahold of the vamp's collar and pushing him into the brick building. "Where is she?" She pushed him harder as she said this, emphasizing each syllable of each word, and banging his head into the red brick when he didn't answer. "Where's Paige at?" He didn't answer again, so she pressed the stake against his black t-shirt with some no-name rock band on it and held it there as a threat.  
"I'm going to ask one more time. You don't answer, you won't have to. Ever. At all." When he didn't seem to understand what she meant she sighed. "You'll be dead," she explained. His eyes went wide in fear, as if being held up against a wall with a stake to his chest was no big deal, but as soon as the threat of being dead came up, terror appeared. "Where is my sister?" She said this slowly, and he still didn't answer. Not that she suspected he would. The last five she'd caught tonight hadn't answered. They just stared at her, dumbfounded. She sighed a final time, jamming the stake in his heart and watching as he turned to dust.  
"Lucky number six," she said, shaking the vamp dust off of her black jacket and slipping the stake back where it was before. She started to walk out of the alley when six or so people ran by, looking in and holding their weapons up. At first glance, before she saw the weapons or the guy with the green skin and horns, she'd have thought they were more vampires.  
"Where'd the vampire go? I know I saw a vampire!" One of the girls shouted this, and she just stood there, wondering what they were doing. "And there was some girl getting attacked! Wait-That's the girl getting attacked. Um, excuse me?"   
"Yeah?"  
"No offense, but why aren't you getting attacked?"  
"Cordelia!" The other girl said, her eyes widening.  
"Just a question."  
"Where'd the va-I mean, guy with the teeth and the bad breath go?"  
"You mean the vampire?" They all nodded.   
"I staked him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he was evil?"  
"Right. And who are you?"  
"Torie Taliesyn-I'm the Slayer."  
  
- - - - -   
  
"So who died?" Fred asked as they all walked into the Hyperion Hotel. They all looked towards her as if she was crazy. Which, well, we won't go into that. "What I meant was, how is Torie the slayer if Buffy's the slayer? They can't both be the slayer, can they? Did Buffy die again?"  
Cordelia shook her head. "No, it was the other slayer. Faith. Buffy can't call a new slayer, even if she croaks a few more hundred times."  
Angel coughed, and Cordelia stopped talking, but not before saying a quick 'sorry'. Before they could speak any more of the new slayer, the phone rang. "Connor, get that please," he said to his son, who nodded, though looked bored at being given such an unrisky task. Unless, of course, the phone exploded, or the person on the other end was a telephone solicitor.  
"Angel Investigations, how may I help you?" He spoke into the phone while the others continued.  
"But how come we didn't know about Faith? Wouldn't we have found out?" Cordelia asked. Gunn shook his head.  
"How would we? We never find out about anything. I'm not even sure if Buffy and all of those other Sunnydale slayerettes know, ya know?"  
"I know." Angel shook his head. "Cordelia, after Connor's done taking the call, call Willow up and see if they've recieved the news. I'm not sure when this happened, but I'm betting it was a while ago."  
Cordelia nodded as Connor hung up the phone. "That was Torie."  
"What'd she say?" Lorne asked, and they all looked towards Connor.  
"She's coming in a little after sunrise. She needs someplace to stay-her apartment was broke into. Nothing was stolen, but she knows who it was."  
"Who was it?"  
"I don't know. She didn't say. But I guess we can find that out when she gets here, huh?" Connor said, and Fred spoke up next.  
"So we're talking a new evil, right? Like, of the...evil kind?"  
Lorne nodded. "This is LA, sweets. Now matter what, it's gonna be evil. You can guarantee it."  
  
-End Chapter-TBC- 


End file.
